1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing systems, and more specifically to storage management systems and interfaces to such storage management systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional storage systems employ a database management system (dbms) for storing information in a database and for searching for and retrieving that stored information. Databases can be either hierarchical or relational, with relational databases often storing information in a plurality of database tables. Dbms""s generally provide mechanisms for a user to interact with the database. For example, a database view is a static definition of specific portions of the database is that are made visible to a user. For example, in a relational database having many tables, each of which is comprised of a plurality of rows and columns, a view of that database may be a predefined, static definition of only certain columns of certain tables of the database. Accordingly, when using that view of the database a user would only be given access to, or xe2x80x9cseexe2x80x9d, the portions of the database defined in a view. In order to view the database a user would have to execute a database query that returns results based on a specified view. Both constructing the database query and interpreting the results of the query returned according to the view can often be complicated and can be difficult tasks to be performed by users unfamiliar with database interfaces.
Another information storage system is a digital library as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,185 to Antognini et al., which is incorporated herein by reference. A digital library uses a database, file systems and other storage mechanisms, but also allows application programs, residing on a library client, to interact with the underlying digital library services and hence the underlying database, to store and retrieve information. However, the digital library application programs also require a computer end-user interface, requiring a user to use a computer monitor, keyboard and/or mouse to interact with the application program. Furthermore, the application programs require predetermined queries and views to locate and access data within the digital library. However, those predetermined queries and views often do not take advantage of the structure of the data stored within the database.
Potential database and digital library users in many industries and educational establishments desire avoiding computer interfaces for their applications, such as viewing rough video cuts and video production dailies as well as still images from graphics and art departments. To facilitate this access, yet modernize their applications to allow digital storage and distribution, users untrained in the computer arts need methods to access information different from conventional computer interface methods.
The simplest, most commonly accepted interface outside of the computer industry is that of a television with a remote controller, with the remote controller capable of entering numeric data, numerically selecting from simple menus, and simple navigational controls. If properly integrated and supported within a database, either (relational or hierarchial), or a digital library system, a VCR-like menu interface can provide sufficient function to implement most of the object search, selection, and viewing applications required by this user subset.
A product called xe2x80x9cWEB TVxe2x80x9d has been introduced which employs a set top box (STB) and a remote controller to control a conventional television set to display so called xe2x80x9cweb pagesxe2x80x9d of Internet xe2x80x9cWorld Wide Webxe2x80x9d (WWW) sites. The STB provides an interface to the WWW and controls the television set to display web pages and control menus. The STB also responds to commands received from the remote control in order to navigate the WWW. Typically the remote controller transmits an infrared (IR) signal to the STB. However, the WEB TV system provides only a limited function of navigating the WWW, and does not provide access to other information that may be stored in databases or digital library systems not accessible by the WWW.
To enable digital library and database installation, acceptance, and replication, it is important to offer a very simple non-computer interface that provides a reasonable level of function, but still maintains full access, security and control over the users"" data.
An object of the invention is to provide an interface to a database or a digital library system that is more intuitive to users untrained in the computer arts than using a conventional computer interface.
Another object of the invention is to provide a database or digital library system that can be navigated dynamically based on its structure and a user""s access privileges.
An important aspect of the invention involves providing context sensitive navigational methods, which are made possible by embedding the necessary control information, or in other words xe2x80x98roadmapxe2x80x99 information, into the database or data hierarchy. This xe2x80x98roadmapxe2x80x99 information, combined with user specific access and control information is used as input into a rule-based logic system that generates dynamic navigational commands for controlling the database or digital library.
To achieve the objects of the invention there is provided an apparatus providing an interface for browsing a storage unit, including a control unit for generating and transmitting a selection signal and an interface unit for connection to the storage unit. The interface unit receives a signal from the storage unit indicating a plurality of selection items and presents the selection items. Then, the control unit generates the selection signal to select one of the plurality of presented selection items, and the interface unit receives the selection signal and transmits a to signal for controlling the storage unit to access an area of the storage unit indicated by the selection signal. The control unit includes a remote controller having one or more controls for selecting one of the presented selections. The remote controller includes directional keys for controlling movement of a cursor displayed on the display monitor, wherein the cursor position changes on the display monitor in response to operation of the directional keys; and a selection key for indicating selection of one of the presented selections items displayed closest to the location of the cursor.
To also achieve the objects of the invention, there is provided a method of controlling a storage unit, including presenting first navigation information from a first portion of the storage unit; sending a navigation command to the storage unit conforming to the presented first navigation information to access a second portion of the storage unit; and receiving second navigation information from the storage unit. The first and second navigation information are based on the first and second accessed portions of the storage unit, respectively, and an access privilege of a user. The method further includes transmitting information regarding the user requesting access to the storage unit prior to presenting the first navigation information, wherein the received first navigation information includes only navigation information resulting from comparing the transmitted user information with an object embedded in the storage unit, the embedded object containing the first navigation information. The sending of the navigation command is based on selection of a directional control, the directional control indicating a direction of navigating the storage unit, wherein the storage unit can be either a database or digital library.
The invention is still further directed to a computer program product including computer readable program code for performing the method discussed above.